La Reine Perdue
by Zoubi
Summary: Il est ici question des Pevensie trois ans après l'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore. A votre avis, qui est la reine perdue ?
1. Prélude

**Les Chroniques de Narnia**

**La Reine Perdue**

Titre : Les Chroniques de Narnia – La Reine Perdue

Auteur : Zoubi, aussi connue sous les pseudos de Janessandre et Abigael.

Disclaimer : Le monde de Narnia et les personnages de C.S Lewis ne m'appartiennent pas. Le personnage d'Abigael par contre est mien et sort de mon imagination.

Rating : Franchement... K+

Genre : Aventure/Romance

* * *

_Bonjour à tous._

_Je me lance dans l'écriture d'une fanfiction de Narnia pour la toute première fois ! Cette histoire me tient à coeur et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. A tous les inconditionnels des livres : je vais prendre quelques libertés. Quelques petits anachronismes, un doute sur l'âge des enfants – je ne colle pas tout à fait à la réalité, mais c'est pour le bien de l'histoire_

_Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu les livres, cette histoire se passe après le deuxième film : Le Prince Caspian. Attendez trois petites semaines, qu'il soit sorti en France ! Une partie de cette aventure se passe dans notre monde, la fin se déroulera à Narnia... mais vous ne saurez pas quand ! Pour les autres, cette aventure se passe après l'Odyssée du Passeur d'Aurore – trois ans après._

_Je compte sur vous pour me livrer vos réflexions et commentaires. Puisse ma plume vous procurer quelques instants de détente !_

_A très bientôt,_

_Zoubi._


	2. Chapitre 1

**Chapitre premier**

**Le début de toutes choses**

Il faisait froid en cette matinée d'octobre humide et brumeuse. Trois silhouettes se pressaient le long du quai bruyant et animé, en direction du train qui fumait un peu plus loin. Elles traversèrent les nuages de vapeur qui dansaient dans l'air lourd, le pas léger et l'allure bondissante. Il était clair en voyant ces enfants – enfin, pas tous, ces jeunes adultes, plutôt – il était clair qu'ils étaient heureux, et que l'endroit où ils allaient les emplissait d'allégresse. Deux garçons, une fille – un jeune adulte, un adolescent, une toute jeune fille. Le plus âgé traînait une lourde valise et un énorme sac. Ils couraient vers le train, et sautèrent dedans au tout dernier moment. Le plus âgé des garçons souleva la jeune fille, la déposa dans le train à côté de ses bagages au moment où leur frère y grimpait, et sauta à son tour, au moment où le train démarrait.

- Waw, c'était juste !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Pete, tu rouilles avec l'âge !

- Oh, ça va, je ne crois t'avoir vu trimbaler autant de bagages que moi, ni aider Lucy...

- Oh, allez, ça suffit, les garçons.

Les deux frères se tournèrent vers leur petite soeur qui les fusillait du regard.

- Je suis tellement contente que Maman ait bien voulu qu'on t'accompagne, Peter ! Dire que tu vas aller à l'université où est Susan, c'est vraiment bien : on pourra venir vous voir plus souvent, puisque tu habiteras dans le même bâtiment qu'elle ! Et puis, tu pourras nous donner de ses nouvelles : depuis qu'elle est partie là-bas, il y a six mois, on n'a pas eu de lettre. Pas même à Noël... elle n'est même pas venue.

Les garçons sentirent l'amertume de leur cadette. Une fois installés dans le train, Peter prit la parole.

- Tu sais, Lu', elle a dû être très occupée. Smithsonian **(1)** est une grande université, et même si elle n'y étudie que l'anglais, le niveau est dur. J'ai eu de la chance d'être remarqué aux examens du premier semestre, je n'aurais jamais pu payer mon cursus de littérature sinon... Susan travaille pour payer ses études, moi, je n'aurai pas cette charge. Elle est obligée de vendre des vêtements chez la modiste du coin... Tu imagines combien cela doit être dur pour elle ?

- Elle qui déteste devoir travailler ! Elle doit regretter les fêtes et les ballets...

- Edmund, arrête. Elle a dix-sept ans, elle sera bientôt capable de décider pour elle. Si c'est la vie qu'elle veut, de quel droit irions-nous lui dire ce qu'elle doit ou ne doit pas faire ?

Les deux cadets regardaient à présent leur frère attentivement, puis Lucy prit la parole à son tour.

- Tu crois qu'elle sera contente de nous voir ?

- J'en suis convaincu. Elle ne s'attend peut-être pas à mon arrivée – après tout, il est possible qu'elle ne reçoive pas nos lettres – mais elle reste notre soeur, elle sera contente. Et puis, il faudra bien qu'elle m'aide à m'installer ! Elle, elle habite dans un tout petit appartement, dans la résidence des étudiants, et avec une autre fille, donc elle avait déjà ses meubles : moi, je dois tout me procurer sur place. Les avantages et les inconvénients de prendre un logement seul...

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas chez Susan ?

- Les garçons et les filles ne peuvent pas habiter ensemble. Même si nous sommes frère et soeur, il y a un bâtiment pour les filles et un pour les garçons. Je dois aller dans celui des garçons, tout simplement. Tu sais, cela ne me dérange pas. Je vais pouvoir travailler tout seul sans être dérangé !

La jeune fille approuva de la tête, et s'appuya contre le dossier.

- C'est dommage que papa et maman n'aient pas pu venir.

- Avec la maladie de maman, il valait mieux que papa reste avec elle. Et puis, mes cours ne commencent que dans quatre jours : j'ai le temps de m'installer, de vous ramener à la maison, et de revenir à temps.

La petite sourit. Enfin, petite, elle ne l'était pas tant que ça : elle avait quatorze ans. Son frère Edmund, qunize, et Peter dix-neuf. Cela faisait longtemps que les deux aînés avaient passé l'âge de rejoindre Narnia, et les benjamins n'avaient nullement envie de s'y retrouver sans eux. De toute manière, Aslan le leur avait dit, après leur aventure sur le Passeur d'Aurore : c'en était fini pour Edmund et elle aussi bien que pour Susan et Peter.

Trois ans après le dernier retour de Lucy et Edmund de Narnia, tout avait changé dans leur vie. Le premier, Peter était parti étudier la littérature à l'autre bout du pays, et venait juste d'être transféré dans une autre université au bout d'un an et demi. Ensuite, Susan était partie suivre un cursus d'anglais en travaillant en même temps. Cela faisait six mois. Dans la même université que son frère s'apprêtait à rejoindre... Lucy et Edmund, eux, poursuivaient leur scolarité.

Lucy avait grandi, mais elle était restée plutôt frêle et gracile. Edmund, lui, était à peine moins grand que son frère et commençait à gagner en carrure. Quant à Peter, son statut de Roi Suprême avait laissé en lui des traces profondes : sans être outrageusement grand ou musclé, il avait de l'allure et dégageait une certaine prestance. Malédiction pour lui, qui détestait les jeux cruels auxquels semblaient s'adonner toutes les filles de son âge. Ses yeux bleus et ses cheveux blonds lui attiraient en effet plus de succès qu'il n'en aurait voulu...

Le voyage se poursuivit sans encombre. Arrivés à destination, les trois Pevensie grimpèrent dans un bus en transbahutant les affaires de Peter. Ils purent découvrir la ville de Moresby **(1')**, réputée pour l'excellence des études qu'elle proposait, et comprirent rapidement que le temps anglais était de mise ici comme ailleurs. Il tombait une petite pluie fine qui mouillait tout... Lucy rentra les épaules et se hâta de suivre ses frères.

A Smithsonian, Peter récupéra la clef de son petit appartement à la résidence Silk **(2)** – en fait, une pièce à vivre, comportant un tout petit coin cuisine, couplée à une minuscule salle de bains vétuste. Mais bon... c'était chez lui ! Ils déposèrent ses affaires et partirent immédiatement en quête de Susan, qui vivait, elle, à la résidence Velvet **(3)**. Ils s'adressèrent à la gardienne, expliquant qu'ils venaient en visite. Elle eut l'air surpris en entendant le nom de Susan, mais comme tout était en règle, les laissa monter. Ils arrivèrent au sixième et dernier étage, où se trouvait l'appartement que Susan partageait avec une autre jeune fille. Sur la porte, une étiquette défraîchie portait le numéro 64, ainsi qu'une liste de noms barrés – sauf deux : Susan Pevensie et Abigael Montcalfe.

Lucy ne se sentait plus de joie : quel plaisir de voir l'endroit où vivait sa soeur ! Edmund observait les lieux, quant à Peter, il se contenta de frapper à la porte.

Susan ne vint pas ouvrir, mais la jeune fille qui apparut à la porte devait être sa colocataire **(4)**. Elle avait les cheveux blonds lâchés sur les épaules, et leurs boucles traçaient comme une auréole dorée autour de son visage. Elle avait les traits fins et délicats, et l'intelligence brillait dans ses yeux, aux iris mordorés : gris à l'extérieur, puis marron doré autour de la pupille. Un regard fascinant... Mais elle avait l'air tellement, tellement triste... comme si une aura de douleur et de désespoir émanait d'elle, comme si son coeur était brisé au delà de toute réparation.

Un instant interdit, Peter se demanda d'où pouvait bien lui venir cette impression. Elle souriait, un peu interrogative, et pourtant il y avait quelque chose en elle qui... Elle prit la parole et coupa le fil de ses pensées.

- Bonjour. Je suis Abigael, je... peux vous aider ?

- Oh, je ne me suis pas présenté. Je suis Peter Pevensie, voici mon frère Edmund et ma soeur Lucy. Nous venons voir notre autre soeur, Susan. Elle est là ?

Une certaine perplexité se fit voir sur les traits de la jeune femme.

- Susan ? Mais, elle est partie il y a cinq mois... Je vis seule ici depuis.

_**A suivre...**_

* * *

**Notes**

**(1)** et **(1')** : Smithsonian et Moresby n'existent pas – s'ils existent vraiment, je ne suis pas au courant

**(2)** : Silk signifie Soie

**(3)** : Velvet signifie Velours

**(4)** : Le personnage d'Abigael est représenté par la chanteuse/actrice Carrie Underwood.

_Allez, soyez gentils : une review !!_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Poussin, merci d'être fidèle au poste !_

_Personne d'autre ne lit cette fic ? Allez, soyez mignons : laissez un pouce levé signé d'une croix, que je sache au moins pour combien de personnes j'écris ! En attendant d'autres réactions, voici le deuxième chapitre de la Reine Perdue. N'hésitez pas à soumettre vos hypothèses !_

_Qui a deviné qui était la Reine Perdue ? (Bon, j'avoue, c'était pas compliqué des masses xD)_

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Chapitre second

Disparition

_- _Disparue ?? Comment ça, "disparue ?"

Peter avait donné voix à la peur qui étreignait les trois Pevensie. Abigael, troublée par l'irruption de ce grand blond dans sa vie privée bien rodée, ne comprenait pas plus qu'eux ce qui se passait. Elle leur fit signe d'entrer, ferma la porte derrière eux. Le petit appartement était vieux, mais était scrupuleusement tenu. Apparemment, la jeune Abigael était une fée du logis ! Les murs était défraîchis, les fenêtres vétustes, mais tout étincelait, et elle avait même su décorer les lieux avec discrétion et élégance. Le petit salon qui séparait les deux chambres était accueillant et douillet. Sur un sourire, elle fit asseoir Lucy sur un fauteuil et ses deux frères sur le canapé, s'éclipsant dans la pièce qui devait être sa chambre pour en ramener une chaise.

- Bien, apparemment, vous cherchez Susan, c'est bien ça ?

Peter prit la parole pour son frère et sa soeur et ils le laissèrent faire, estimant à juste titre que c'était là son rôle.

- En effet. Nous n'avions pas de nouvelles depuis la rentrée, et comme je vais être étudiant ici dès la reprise des cours la semaine prochaine, je me suis dit qu'elle apprécierait peut-être une visite... Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'elle puisse... Enfin...

- Je suis plutôt étonnée. Susan ne m'a jamais parlé de sa famille - de toute manière, je ne l'ai vue que deux semaines. Un jour, elle a reçu une lettre, a marmonné quelque chose au sujet d'un certain Jasper, et elle a filé en emmenant ses affaires... Je n'ai plus eu de nouvelles ensuite.

- Jasper ? Nous ne connaissons aucun Jasper, pourtant...

Lucy s'éclaircit timidement la gorge.

- En fait, si, Peter...

Tout le monde, y compris Abigael, se tourna vers l'adolescente.

- Tu sais de qui il s'agit, Lucy ?

- Oui. En fait, j'ai... trouvé... une page du journal de Susan. (Elle rosit délicatement. "Trouvé" n'était peut-être pas le bon terme...). Dedans, elle parlait d'un certain Jasper. Je crois que c'est à cause de lui qu'elle est venue étudier ici... A mon avis, c'était son petit ami...

- Lucy, pourquoi tu n'en as jamais parlé ?

- Parce que c'étaient pas mes affaires ! J'étais pas censée l'avoir lue, cette page...

Abigael remarqua le trouble de la jeune Pevensie et décida de détourner d'elle les foudres de son frère.

- Moi non plus, je ne l'ai jamais entendue mentionner ce Jasper. Susan était très... distante. Et comme je suis plutôt solitaire, cela me convenait, je n'ai donc pas forcé la conversation. Mais je m'étonne cependant qu'elle ne vous en ait jamais parlé. Après tout, vous étiez sa famille...

Un silence plana. Les trois Pevensie se souvinrent... Après le dernier retour de Lucy et Edmund, la froideur de leur soeur, son dédain... Pour elle, Narnia, ce n'était plus qu'un jeu auquel ils avaient tous joué, plus jeunes. Elle s'en était écartée, préférant à ses études les fêtes et les sorties, belle femme mais un peu inconsciente. Susan aimait les artifices, le maquillage, le feu des projecteurs. Elle était devenue superficielle, vaguement égoïste... et s'était éloignée de sa fratrie, qui eux avaient gardé et développé les qualités que Narnia avait semées en eux. Elle vivait pour elle, délaissait sa soeur qui en souffrait. Elle aimait les robes chères, les produits de luxe - son ambition étant de trouver un homme riche qui pourrait lui permettre de vivre une vie de faste et de luxe, sans avoir à faire usage de ses six doigts. Oui, Susan Pevensie avait changé. Elle en était lentement venue à mépriser sa mère, cette femme honnête et travailleuse, pour la vie simple qu'elle s'était choisie. Elle méprisait le goût de Peter pour les études et son dédain des jeux amoureux. Elle méprisait Edmund et son honnêteté à toute épreuve, sa franchise inattaquable et son sens de la droiture. Elle haïssait même la douceur de Lucy et son succès auprès des étrangers, son merveilleux sourire ouvert et généreux... Elle aurait sans doute également haï Abigael et son courage silencieux, noble dans la solitude, froide et si terriblement belle. Susan était devenue une personne vaine, et envieuse. Le venin de l'envie et de la haine avait mordu son coeur, effaçant toute trace de la personne de bien qu'elle aurait pu devenir.

Ce fut Edmund qui donna voix à leur ressenti commun.

- Nous étions sa famille mais elle n'était plus la nôtre. Susan avait beaucoup changé ces derniers temps. Elle... elle ne voulait plus être notre soeur - je crois.

- Edmund, tu exagères...

- Non, Peter, non, pas cette fois. La preuve est là ! Susan est partie sans laisser d'adresse - sans même nous le dire. On ne sait pas où elle est, on ne sait pas ce qu'elle fait - c'est la reine des égoïstes !

Lucy réprima un sanglot. Pris dans leur discussion, ses deux frères ne s'en rendirent pas compte. Abigael, elle, remarqua les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Elle ouvrit un placard, en sortit quelques ustensiles, et saisit la main de Lucy.

- Hu-hum... (Peter releva le nez). J'emmène Lucy à la cuisine au bout du couloir, je pense qu'un chocolat chaud lui ferait du bien. Si vous désirez jeter un oeil sur les affaires de Susan qu'elle a laissées ici, c'est la porte à côté du buffet. Nous serons vite revenues...

- Heu... d'accord.

Peter hocha la tête et se leva, suivi d'Edmund, pendant que les deux filles sortaient de l'appartement. Abigael tenait toujours Lucy par la main, et du haut de ses quatorze ans, la petite ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle avait besoin en cet instant d'un contact réconfortant pour lui faire oublier l'absence de sa soeur et sa cruauté. Lucy était à l'âge où toute enfant a besoin d'une figure féminine chaleureuse autour d'elle. Hélas, sa mère était bien trop occupée, et au collège, elle n'avait pas beaucoup d'amies plus âgées. Et voilà maintenant que Susan à son tour était partie... Lucy adorait Peter et Edmund qui le lui rendaient bien, mais elle avait besoin de cette touche de douceur que seule une amie plus âgée pouvait lui apporter. Et là, en cet instant, découvrant ce qu'elle voyait comme une trahison de sa soeur, elle se sentait tellement seule...

Abigael sentit cette tristesse, ce vide incommensurable qui menaçait d'engloutir le coeur de la petite. Elle resserra doucement les doigts autour de la main crispée qui s'agrippait à la sienne, et offrit un sourire un peu hésitant au regard qui se leva vers elle. Arrivées dans la petite cuisine de l'étage, elle désigna une chaise à Lucy qui y grimpa, et fit chauffer du chocolat. Elle servit la jeune soeur de Susan en silence, s'assit en face d'elle. Hormis ses propres frères et soeurs, Abigael n'était pas à l'aise avec les étrangers. Coupée des siens comme elle l'était, elle préférait la solitude, se méfiant des autres et du mal qu'ils pouvaient faire. Le départ de Susan ne l'avait pas attristée outre mesure, elle était plutôt contente d'avoir un logement pour elle seule - mais le débarquement de Pevensie et compagnie avait un peu chamboulé sa journée. Elle fixa son regard sur l'adolescente qui se tenait assise en face d'elle. Pauvre petite, elle avait l'air si triste...

- Ca va mieux ?

- Oui, je vous remercie, mademoiselle Montcalfe.

Ladite petite était d'une exquise politesse et avait une bonne mémoire des noms ! Abi' sourit.

- Je t'en prie, pas de "mademoiselle" ! Mon nom, c'est Abigael... Je suis vraiment désolée pour ta soeur. Si j'avais su que vous existiez, tes frères et toi, je vous aurais prévenus de son départ...

- Ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas de votre faute. Susan... Oh, c'était Susan, elle se comportait de manière plutôt égoïste ces derniers temps. Elle me manque...

Lucy refoula quelques larmes.

- Oh, je suis sûre qu'elle finira par vous donner des nouvelles !

- Oui, mais ce ne sera plus pareil. Pas comme avant... Avant, on était proches, mais depuis la dernière fois, elle...

Lucy se tut brusquement. Elle avait été à deux doigts de parler de Narnia à cette presque-inconnue ! Il fallait bien reconnaître que ladite inconnue était très gentille et faisait de son mieux pour lui remonter le moral. Lucy finit son chocolat et se laissa glisser de sa chaise.

- Merci pour la boisson, cela m'a fait du bien. Est-ce qu'on peut retourner voir Peter et Edmund ?

- Bien sûr. Laisse ça là, je reviendrai le laver tout à l'heure...

Les deux jeunes femmes reprirent le chemin de l'appartement 64. A l'intérieur, Peter et Edmund affichaient une mine dépitée : Susan n'avait laissé que des objets inintéressants, ne donnant aucune indication quant à sa destination ni sur ce fameux Jasper. Peter s'adressa à Abigael.

- Nous allons repartir : il faut prévenir nos parents. Je reviendrai d'ici quelques jours pour poursuivre mes études : si vous avez des nouvelles de Susan d'ici là, pourriez-vous me les faire tenir à la résidence Silk ? Appartement 302, Peter Pevensie.

- Sans aucun problème. Je vais essayer d'en savoir plus sur ce Jasper. Ce n'est pas un nom très commun, peut-être certaines des connaissances de Susan l'ont-elles déjà rencontré. Je vais me renseigner.

Les trois Pevensie prirent congé de Abigael, et Peter la remercia de son accueil.

- Je vous en prie. Repassez me voir à votre retour, j'aurai peut-être d'autres informations.

Elle releva les yeux vers lui en disant ces mots, et sourit légèrement. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de sourire, Abigael, tellement oppressée par ses obligations - mais elle avait du respect pour ce frère qui cherchait sa soeur. Peter la remercia d'un signe de tête, remarquant encore une fois l'aura de tristesse qui l'environnait, et se promit d'en savoir plus - dès que possible.

Les trois Pevensie repartirent en direction de la gare, et Abigael, restée seule, referma la porte de son appartement.

_**A suivre... **_

_Alors ? D'autres réactions ? N'hésitez pas, le petit bouton est là pour ça !_


	4. Chapitre 3

_Merci à tous ceux qui ont reviewé cette fic et que je n'ai pas pu contacter, faute de temps. Je compte sur vous pour me dire si ça vous plaît toujours !! On en apprend plus sur Abigael. Je tiens à préciser que j'écris selon les livres - Susan n'est donc pas amoureuse de Caspian. Je vais cependant prendre quelques libertés avec l'oeuvre de C.S. Lewis, donc, si vous êtes sages, je pourrais accéder à vos requêtes !_

_Bonne lecture à tous._

* * *

**Chapitre troisième**

**Apprivoisement**

Un mois et demi avait passé depuis l'arrivée mouvementée de Peter à Smithsonian. Les cours avaient repris, et sans nouvelles de Susan, Peter avait intégré sa classe. Les parents Pevensie, morts d'inquiétude, faisaient rechercher leur fille disparue - sans succès. Quant à Abigael, eh bien, elle poursuivait son cursus, sans trop de conviction.

Il y avait tellement de vide en elle... souvenir d'une époque où elle avait été heureuse, une et entière, avant d'être brisée par un retour à la vérité aussi brutal que cruel. Abigael, elle qui avait été aimée et chérie, se retrouvait d'un coup seule à l'université - avec la charge de ses frères et soeurs demeurés dans leur vieux manoir qui tombait en ruines, dans la campagne anglaise non loin de la ville. Certes, leur oncle lui faisait tenir avec régularité une pension mensuelle pour subvenir à leurs besoins, mais Abigael ressentait cruellement l'absence de sa fratrie, tout en étant soulagée de sa solitude. Elle les aimait tellement, ses petits, mais d'un autre côté, elle qui était devenue si froide et si insensible, n'était pas une personne qu'il leur fallait fréquenter.

Pauvre petite Abigael, dont la noblesse resplendissait jadis avec tant de chaleur... elle était toujours aussi noble, mais d'une beauté froide, glaciale - le genre de beauté qui glaçait le coeur. Personne ne se risquait à braver la glace limpide de ses yeux et elle n'avait pas d'amis. Seule, et cela lui convenait - personne ne pourrait déceler les failles de son coeur meurtri et s'en servir contre elle ensuite.

Mais depuis l'irruption des Pevensie dans sa vie, tout avait commencé à changer. La détresse si visible de Lucy, la fureur d'Edmund - la peine de Peter... Trois sentiments qu'elle connaissait bien pour les éprouver à chaque instant, à chaque battement de coeur, à chaque respiration. Elle avait déjà reçu trois lettres de la petite : Lucy, dans sa détresse poignante, se tournait vers la seule personne plus âgée qu'elle qui semblait en mesure de la comprendre sans la juger. Abigael s'était appliquée à répondre longuement, distillant conseils et réconfort. Étrangement, ces mêmes conseils qu'elle n'appliquait pas à son propre cas semblaient apporter beaucoup à la jeune Pevensie. Lucy appréciait les lettres d'Abigael... et Abigael attendait sans vouloir l'admettre la prochaine missive de la petite.

Quant à Peter... c'était une autre histoire. Ils s'étaient croisés plusieurs fois, suivant un même cours d'histoire qui était leur option à tous les deux. Plusieurs fois, en cours, elle avait senti peser sur elle le regard méditatif de l'aîné de la fratrie, et lorsqu'elle croisait de ses prunelles claires la chaleur foncée des siennes, il ne détournait pas les yeux, semblant tenter de lire en elle les secrets qu'elle cachait. Elle ignorait, toute renfermée qu'elle était sur sa propre douleur, que celle de Peter trouvait un écho subtil dans l'aura de tristesse qui l'environnait toute entière, sublimant sa beauté en un tragique tableau propice à fendre le coeur de n'importe qui. Elle, ce regard la perturbait, lui, il le fascinait. Perturbée car personne n'avait jamais tenté de lire en elle de la sorte, fasciné parce qu'elle était tellement plus profonde que ces autres filles si creuses et si superficielles...

L'un comme l'autre, ils éprouvaient une curieuse sensation de familiarité, comme s'ils s'étaient déjà rencontrés auparavant, comme si deux autres personnes en eux se connaissaient déjà et se parlaient à travers eux, sans qu'ils n'en aient seulement conscience. Fatalement, ils finirent par échanger des coups d'oeil plus régulièrement. Vinrent ensuite les signes de tête, puis des sourires discrets, avant de devenir des sourires complices. Ce petit jeu n'échappa pas au fan-club de Peter, qui déchaîna sur Abigael les foudres de la jalousie féminine, mais finirent par se lasser devant l'imperturbable maintien de la jeune femme.

Un mois et demi avait donc passé, et ils n'avaient encore échangé aucun mot. Juste des regards de loin : au signe de tête interrogateur de Peter, Abigael répondait toujours par une mimique désolée : Non, Peter, je suis navrée : toujours aucune nouvelle de Susan. Tout ça entre deux sourires plus ou moins expressifs. En presque deux mois, Abigael avait plus échangé avec lui qu'avec sa partenaire de travail. Etat de fait que leur professeur vérifia bien involontairement.

- Le moment de la préparation du travail qui servira de base à votre notation finale approche. Pour ce faire, vous travaillerez par paires, imposées par moi-même.

Les élèves s'entre-regardaient, perplexes, pendant que le professeur annonçait les paires. Et, contre toute attente...

- Miss Montcalfe, vous travaillerez avec Monsieur Pevensie.

Les deux concernés échangèrent le même regard vaguement troublé, tous les deux dans l'expectative. Puis le cours s'acheva, et lorsqu'Abigael sortit de la salle, elle aperçut Peter qui l'attendait dans le couloir, appuyé au mur. Elle ralentit, s'arrêta près de lui, posant sur lui le regard interrogateur de ses yeux clairs, attendant qu'il s'exprime. Leur professeur leur avait attribué comme sujet l'influence de Rome sur la formation de l'Angleterre... de tous les sujets donnés, le plus difficile - mais comme il l'avait expliqué, il avait été attribué à ses deux meilleurs élèves. Peter eut un curieux mouvement des épaules, indiquant une extrémité du couloir de la tête.

- Bibliothèque ?

Abigael acquiesça silencieusement, puis lui emboîta le pas.

- Peter... ?

- Oui ?

- Si on doit travailler ensemble sur ce projet pendant quatre mois, on va devoir communiquer autrement que par mono-syllabes...

Peter s'arrêta net - tellement net qu'Abigael lui rentra dedans. Il tendit instinctivement la main pour le retenir et l'empêcher de tomber, attrapant son avant-bras d'un geste vif et assuré. Un instant, ils se regardèrent, impassibles - puis éclatèrent de rire en même temps. Peter finit par prendre la parole, sourire amusé aux lèvres.

- Tu as tout à fait raison - si j'arrive à ne pas te tuer accidentellement !

Abigael pouffa de rire - ce qui ne lui arrivait JAMAIS, en temps normal. Ils partirent donc en direction de la bibliothèque de l'université, échangeant quelques plaisanteries et autres badineries. Trois heures plus tard, après s'être penchés sur de vieux ouvrages sentant la poussière et le moisi, et s'être fait attaquer par une étagère suicidaire qui s'écroula sur eux après avoir répandu moult livres au sol, ils décidèrent avoir suffisamment avancé pour la journée, et partirent donc dans leurs résidences respectives déposer leurs affaires. De là, Abigael partit travailler - la pension de son oncle étant soigneusement mise de côté chaque mois pour assurer l'avenir de ses frères et soeurs, elle devait gagner sa vie pour subvenir à leurs besoins quotidiens et avait donc un emploi dans un hôtel de la ville. Elle servait les pâtisseries dans le petit restaurant jouxtant l'hôtel proprement dit en soirée, et elle amassait soigneusement un petit pécule.

Ce système dura deux semaines. Cours le matin, étude à la bibliothèque l'après-midi, travail le soir. Quand soudain, tout bascula pour Abigael. Lorsqu'elle quitta le travail, à minuit et demi ce soir-là, elle ne prit pas garde à l'ombre qui se détachait du mur. Elle aurait dû...

Peter fut éveillé en pleine nuit par des coups frappés à sa porte. Il releva le nez du livre sur lequel il s'était endormi, se leva d'un bond et alla ouvrir, prudent. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir Abigael sur le seuil, essoufflée et tremblante - saignant d'une longue estafilade au bras gauche.

- A... Abby ? Mais qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ?

- Un voleur. Il m'a attaquée en sortant du travail, tout à l'heure. Il avait un poignard... J'ai refusé de lui donner mon argent, il a essayé de me blesser - j'ai couru. Je l'ai entendu entrer dans la résidence derrière moi... Je ne me sens pas de taille à l'affronter, pas avec le bras dans cet état. Alors, je suis sortie par derrière et je suis venue ici. Je... j'ai peur...

Les derniers mots, elle les avait chuchotés, honteuse de sa faiblesse. Peter, lui, avait relevé une partie de ses paroles... "pas avec le bras dans cet état". Cela voulait-il que si elle n'avait pas été blessée, elle aurait... ? Secouant la tête, il la fait entrer et verrouilla soigneusement derrière lui.

- Ecoute, je vais soigner ton bras, et ensuite je te raccompagne à ta chambre. Comme ça, si on croise ton voleur, il ne s'en prendra pas à toi.

Il tentait de réconforter sa camarade, ne s'apercevant que lorsqu'elle releva les yeux qu'elle n'avait nul besoin de réconfort. Elle était en colère. Pourquoi ? Il la fit asseoir sur une chaise, sortit d'un tiroir de quoi soigner sa blessure. Elle marmonna alors quelque chose à propos d'une épée - le mot fit réagir Peter.

- Pardon ?

- ... ?

- Tu as parlé d'une épée ?

- Oh... Non.

- Je t'ai entendue. Tu sais manier l'épée ?

Il était surpris. Inutile qu'elle l'avoue - ça se lisait sur son visage, sur ses mains, dans la façon qu'elle avait de se mouvoir, avec grâce et élégance. Tout en elle clamait l'épéiste de talent, et c'était seulement maintenant qu'il le comprenait. Une femme, une Anglaise, étudiante et solitaire - qui savait se servir d'une épée... Surprenant. On n'en trouvait pas à tous les coins de rue.

L'étrange sentiment de familiarité se renforça d'autant plus lorsqu'il intégra cet élément à l'idée mentale qu'il se faisait de sa jeune camarade. Il posa un genou en terre devant elle, pour pouvoir s'occuper de son bras plus facilement, et nettoya la plaie avant de la panser.

- Toi aussi...

A peine un murmure, mais Peter avait entendu. Il releva les yeux vers son visage : elle avait les siens braqués sur ses mains qui finissaient le bandage.

- Oui, toi aussi tu sais manier l'épée, n'est-ce pas ? Ca se sent dans tes mains... Moi, mon père était le propriétaire d'une salle d'escrime, j'ai appris à tirer, sabrer et pointer avant même de savoir parler - mais toi, je serais curieuse de savoir où tu as appris ?

Elle releva les yeux et le suivit du regard alors qu'il rangeait bandages et tampons. Puis il revint près d'elle, s'appuya contre le bureau qui disparaissait sous les livres et les feuilles, et soupira.

- C'était loin d'ici. Presque dans une autre vie... Ca me manque, des fois. De ne plus pouvoir m'en servir...

- Je comprends. Cela me manquerait à moi aussi.

- Tu veux dire que... attends, tu pratiques l'escrime ? Ici ?!

- Non ! Bien sûr que non. (Elle se mit à rire doucement) Dans le manoir de ma famille, en dehors de la ville. Je mets une petite heure pour aller les voir, j'en profite chaque week-end.

- Tu as de la chance.

Elle lui avait déjà parlé de ses frères et soeurs, de la mort de ses parents. La découverte de sa passion de l'escrime était la seule de la journée. Mais Peter n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

- Je sais. Tu sais, il y a un club d'escrime sur le campus. Il vient juste d'ouvrir ses portes aux femmes, mais comme aucune autre n'est encore inscrite, je n'ai pas osé y aller. Par contre, toi, profite-en... Ca te sera sans doute agréable.

- Je ne savais pas !

- Et ça fait déjà deux mois que tu es là ! Peter, tu devrais sortir plus...

- J'ai du travail.

- Oui, mais tu te ruines la santé. Prends l'air, fais de l'exercice.

- Tu peux parler ! Tu ne sors de ta chambre que pour étudier ou travailler...

- Détrompe-toi. Puisque le club d'escrime me paraissait inaccessible, je me suis inscrite à celui de tir à l'arc.

- Et... ?

Elle rosit légèrement.

- Je suis plus douée avec les épées, je crois.

- Oh, tu sais, avec un peu d'entraînement...

- Je m'entraîne dur et j'ai quand même failli tuer le professeur hier midi...

- Ah... je vois.

Peter se retenait pour ne pas rire. Pauvre Abigael ! Il essayait d'imaginer sa silhouette gracile aux prises avec un arc, mais c'était tellement irréaliste qu'il abandonna. cela dit, il l'imaginait aussi très mal avec une épée à la main... Vieux préjugés masculins, sans aucun doute ! Il se morigéna mentalement de ses pensées peu aimables pour Abby et tenta de se faire pardonner.

- Tu progresseras vite, j'en suis sûr. Quant à moi, j'irai faire un tour au club d'escrime dès demain. Pour le moment, je te raccompagne !

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Ils ne croisèrent personne et Abigael réintégra en toute sécurité son appartement, sur un dernier sourire. Peter rentra dans le sien, un sourire niais sur les lèvres, la tête dans les étoiles.

Le lendemain midi, curieux, Peter passa par la section du campus réservée aux sports en tout genre... et évita de justesse une flèche perdue. Suivant le cri furieux qui en résulta, il trouva Abigael - aux prises avec un arc récalcitrant. Le professeur, lassé, venait de lui tourner le dos en levant les bras au ciel. Peter s'approcha de son amie.

- Oh... Pete, je suis désolée...

- C'est pas grave. Tu veux bien me montrer comment tu t'y prends pour tirer ?

Abigael s'exécuta.

- Je vois ce qui ne va pas. Il faut que tu montes un peu plus ta main sur l'arc. Non... pas comme ça, fais-la un peu pivoter... Non, dans l'autre sens... Ah, attends, je vais te montrer.

Il se plaça derrière la jeune femme, et, l'enveloppant de ses bras, posa ses mains sur les siennes. Les tenant fermement, il les plaça légèrement différemment sur l'arc et sur la corde, modifiant également la façon dont Abby avait encoché sa flèche. Puis il recula. Abigael n'avait absolument pas remué ne serait-ce qu'un cil, pétrifiée par sa proximité. Puis elle se détendit lorsqu'il la lâcha, écoutant ses explications.

- Essaie d'expirer au moment où tu relâches la corde. Ca devrait t'aider...

- D'accord. Heu... tu devrais reculer.

Il s'écarta prestement de son champ de mire et la regarda tirer à nouveau, avant d'afficher un sourire triomphant. Bon, la flèche n'était pas en plein dans le mille, mais au moins, elle avait touché la cible ! La jeune fille sauta de joie et lui sauta au cou dans le même mouvement ( sous les yeux scandalisés du professeur qui s'empressa de détourner le regard), avant de le lâcher tout aussi rapidement.

- Oh ! Excuse-moi !

- Euh, y'a pas de mal.

- Merci, Pete, merci !!

Elle rayonnait positivement et son sourire la transformait, complétant le halo lumineux que le soleil dessinait dans ses boucles dorées. Un peu étourdi, il balbutia machinalement.

- Je-hum-mais de rien. Ecoute, je dois, je dois aller réviser pour mon examen de la semaine prochaine. On se voit tout à l'heure !

Il fila aussi vite que son ego le lui permettait sous les yeux un peu déçus d'Abigael. Aurait-elle dit ou fait quelque chose qui l'avait blessé ? Inexplicablement triste, elle rangea arc et flèches et partit à pas lents vers sa chambre. Peter était décidément une personne étrange, il y avait quelque chose en lui qui lui semblait tellement... familier.

Pourquoi, pourquoi occupait-il ainsi ses pensées ?

* * *

_**A suivre...**_

Cela vous plaît toujours ? D'ici trois ou quatre chapitres, nous retrouverons Narnia, je pense !


	5. Chapitre 4

_Désolée pour cette attente scandaleuse ! Je vais faire de mon mieux pour m'y remettre. Bonne lecture à tous !!_

* * *

**Chapitre Quatrième**

**Danger.**

- Bravo, Abigael ! Vous avez fait des progrès !

- Oh, merci monsieur. J'ai eu un peu d'aide...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je pense que vous pouvez passer dans l'autre groupe. Vous n'avez plus votre place parmi les débutants !

Abigael s'inclina et, ramassant le carquois posé à ses pieds, traversa le vaste champ de tir pour aller s'aligner avec les tireurs plus expérimentés. Posant légèrement la pointe de son arc au sol pour reposer ses bras, elle observa les autres tireurs. Beaucoup d'étudiants de Smithsonian, mais également quelques étudiantes, comme elle. La gent féminine était, cela dit, en très grande infériorité numérique.

Ravie de ses progrès, elle sourit pour son seul bénéfice, et releva les yeux lorsque son moment de tirer fut venu. Soulevant son arc, elle se plaça en position, encocha une flèche, ferma brièvement les yeux pour se concentrer, et inspirer profondément. Elle rouvrit les paupières, fixa la cible, et expira lentement en relâchant la corde, qui vibra en envoyant la flèche siffler dans les airs... et toucher la cible, non pas au centre, mais dans sa proche périphérie. Résultat plus qu'honorable pour une demoiselle qui, la semaine précédente, terrorisait encore son professeur par sa maladresse.

Après avoir récupéré sa flèche et l'avoir rangée, elle partit déposer son équipement au comptoir et reprit le chemin de sa résidence. En sortant du champ de tir, elle sentit un regard peser sur sa nuque et ralentit, balayant les gradins du regard. Elle finit par y trouver Peter Pevensie, installé au quatrième rang, qui lui adressa un sourire discret et un signe de la main non moins léger. Elle répondit d'un signe de tête de connivence et sortit du terrain, revigorée par cette rencontre amicale qui envoyait une douce chaleur courir dans ses veines. La semaine passée, il l'avait entraînée personnellement quand le champ de tir était fermé, et ses progrès avaient été spectaculaires. Ce garçon-là était un bien meilleur professeur que le vieux Strett ! Et là, il attendait sans doute l'ouverture de la salle d'escrime, et était passé au champ de tir la surveiller.

La blonde et glaciale solitaire secoua la tête, ébranlant quelque peu l'équilibre fragile de son chignon de jeune fille sérieuse. Il faudrait peut-être qu'elle fasse quelque chose pour remercier Peter de son aide... ?

***O***

- Allez, on arrête pour ce soir. On en a fait assez.

- Tu vas travailler ?

- Non, pas aujourd'hui. C'est ma soirée de repos.

- Ah...

Curieuse intonation. Comme si la phrase n'était pas achevée... Abigael reporta son attention de l'ouvrage poussiéreux qu'elle était en train d'étudier sur Peter, attendant qu'il termine. Mais non, rien. Il referma la bouche et s'appuya au dossier de sa chaise, refermant soigneusement les ouvrages anciens qu'on les avait autorisés à emprunter pour préparer leur examen de fin de semestre. Haussant les épaules, elle se leva et souleva la pile pour aller la poser sur le buffet. Ils étaient dans son petit logement de la résidence des étudiantes - par dérogation spéciale, Peter avait l'autorisation de s'y trouver, compte tenu de leur sérieux à tous les deux. C'était bien plus commode pour travailler que la bibliothèque de l'université, toujours quelque peu bruyante et surpeuplée. Sans la nuée d'admiratrices de Peter et les ennemies d'Abigael, encore plus nombreuses depuis qu'ils travaillaient ensemble, ils pouvaient avancer plus rapidement.

Peter se leva rapidement de sa chaise et s'empressa de lui ôter quelques volumes des bras pour les ranger. Oui, c'était un trait de caractère qu'elle avait vite remarqué cez lui, cet esprit chevaleresque. Chez d'autres, il aurait pu se parer d'arrogance, mais chez lui au contraire, cette attitude toute noble se faisait discrète, drapée d'une humilité profonde. Le genre d'humilité qui n'est pas naturelle, innée, mais qui vient d'un apprentissage douloureux. Peter avait dû traverser des épreuves difficiles, et il en portait la trace. Il portait également autre chose, de plus diffus et quasi-insaisissable, mais qu'Abigael percevait aux limites de sa conscience. Qui donc était-il ?

De son côté, Peter était tout aussi pensif. Méditatif, il se rassit sur la chaise pendant qu'Abigael sortait préparer le traditionnel café d'après-travail. Il repensa au mois écoulé, étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle il avait accepté Abby dans son quotidien. Lui qui fuyait les relations sociales, il se retrouvait travailler avec autrui, une femme qui plus est... Certes, avant, il l'aurait fait également, mais de mauvaise grâce. Là, il... hé bien, il y prenait plaisir. Elle était vive et intelligente, et sa froideur ne réflétait pas un naturel sec ou mauvais, mais plutôt une douleur enfouie qui se cachait. De même, elle n'était pas comme ces gamines superficielles à qui la fin de la guerre avait donné des ailes et un sans-gêne impressionnant. Elle avait des principes, s'y tenait et n'en dérogeait pas. Et puis, honnêtement, voir une femme de sa trempe, d'apparence si fragile et si effacée, tirer à l'arc, c'était étonnant. Là aussi, il avait pris plaisir à lui enseigner ce qu'il savait...

Il fut tiré de ses réflexions par Abigael qui revenait avec le café.

Il aimait cette routine paisible dans laquelle ils s'installaient.

***O***

La salle d'escrime aurait dû être fermée à cette heure, mais Peter avait depuis longtemps trouvé le moyen de s'y introduire. Seul face aux mannequins de bois et de chiffons, il enchaînait les mouvements qu'il connaissait bien, regrettant de ne plus avoir en mains l'épée de Narnia, mais une simple arme banale d'exercice. Puis, ce regret devint frustration et il partit fouiller dans la réserve voir s'il ne pourrait pas trouver une lame plus attirante.

Il y trouva une claymore. Cette arme, il ne la connaissait que de nom, ne l'ayant jamais maniée : c'était une épée à deux mains, peu pratique sur un champ de bataille, mais redoutablement dangeureuse. Il porta le lourd fourreau dans la salle d'exercice à moitié plongée dans la pénombre, et la tira d'un geste précautionneux. Elle était vraiment massive, et impressionnante, cette claymore... Posant ses deux mains autour de la garde, il tenta de la soulever et sentit une tension dans son dos. Mmmm... Lourde. Il cherchait comment manier l'arme sans se blesser, lorsqu'un rire étouffé le fit se retourner.

Emergeant de l'ombre, ses longues jupes sombres froufroutant souplement autour de ses chevilles, Abigael approcha et se mit à rire franchement.

- Tu avais attisé ma curiosité en me parlant de tes heures ici... Je voulais venir jeter un coup d'oeil, visiter. Je ne m'attendais pas à te trouver là... En tout cas, pas avec ça dans les mains.

Peter, revenu de sa surprise, lui rendit son sourire lunimeux.

- J'ai voulu essayer quelque chose de nouveau... Je ne suis pas très doué pour ça, apparemment !

La blonde étudiante secoua la tête, puis ôta son châle pour le poser sur une table, contre le mur. Revenant vers Peter, elle lui prit l'arme des mains.

- Regarde. Pour la soulever sans te faire mal au dos, tu te penches légèrement en avant, et tu redresse d'abord ton buste. Tu rejettes les épaules en arrière, tu gardes les bras bien droits, et voilà : elle se soulève toute seule.

Joignant le geste à la parole, elle se mit en garde avec une désinvolture impressionnante pour une fille d'une carrure aussi fragile.

- Tiens. A toi.

_

* * *

_

A suivre...

_Chapitre court, mais un suivant viendra très bientôt !_


End file.
